


Animal Spells

by Elennare



Category: The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times animal transformation spells were used.<br/>5 icons, made from the book illustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Spells

1\. Ethel Hallow, transformed into a pig (The Worst Witch).  


2\. Enid Nightshade's cat, transformed into a monkey (The Worst Witch Strikes Again).  


3\. Mildred Hubble and Algernon Rowan-Webb, transformed into frogs (A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch).  


4\. Mildred Hubble, transformed into an ant (The Worst Witch Saves the Day).  


4\. Agatha Cackle, transformed into a snail (The Worst Witch Saves the Day).  



End file.
